eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gamma Series Titan-pattern Armored Heavy Transport
Intent: To create a heavy transport vehicle for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Andrei Abramenko @Artstation * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: G-Series Titan-pattern Armored Heavy Transport * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: Yes - Multiple cargo hold variants depending on the transported materials, configurable armament * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating, Gamma-series components (standard components interchangeable with other Gamma-series vehicles) * '''Classification: Armored Truck * Role: Cargo & Troop Transport * Size: Very Large * Weight: Very Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''1 - Driver * '''Optimal Crew: 3 - Driver, Gunner, Commander * Propulsion: 8 Wheel Drive * Speed: Average * Maneuverability: Average * Armaments: Very Low - 1x Swivel-Mounted KC-T80 Grenade Launcher / KC-M5 Heavy Machinegun / KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster * Defenses: Very High - Impervium-334 Armor Plating - Smoke Screen Deployment System - Reactive Armor * Passenger Capacity: '''60 Passengers if cargo hold configured for passengers, otherwise one passenger * '''Cargo Capacity: Very Large * Gamma-Series: A line of larger, heavier vehicles than the Echo-Series, the Gamma has been designed with the same principles in mind. The entire Gamma-Series features the same standard components for engine, chassis, tracks, electronics and most other mechanical parts * Configurable Cargo Hold: Designed as a universal platform for transporting a large variety of military supplies, the Titan's chassis allows it to be configured for anything ranging from passengers, to fluids, general cargo as well as specialized supplies such as heavy missiles and other ammunition types too big to fit in a standard cargo compartment and even some light vehicles, such as speeder bikes * Modular Cargo Hold: The Titan is designed to serve as the end-all, be-all of heavy transport vehicles, allowing its cargo hold to be configured for practically any type of cargo, as long as the necessary equipment and qualified personnel is available to perform the modifications * Durable: Designed to operate in the harshest environments and withstand heavy punishment, the Titan is heavily armored in a way which dramatically increases its survivability scores in comparison to other, similar vehicles * Big Target: Like all Gamma-series vehicles, the Titan's massive size makes it an easy target to shoot at and difficult to miss. The vehicle relies on its escorts and armor to survive firefights, rather than stealth * Mosquito Bite: Although extremely durable, the Titan is a very lightly armed vehicle, equipped with only a single swivel-mounted weapon for fending off enemy infantry, but useless against any kind of armored vehicle Developed and manufactured by the military-industrial conglomerate Karavin Concern for the Eternal Army as well as the civilian market, the Titan is an all-weather, all-wheel drive heavy cargo truck designed to serve as the Nelvaanian military's one-size-fits-all logistics and supply transport vehicle, capable of delivering vast amounts of various types of cargo and personnel from the forward operating base to the front line, as well as serving in a more general transport role, forming the backbone of the Eternal Empire's logistics chains. Its modular cargo hold can even transport smaller vehicles, such as the Jet Bikes often employed by the Eternal Army in scouting roles Due to its size and enormous weight, the Titan is propelled by large and immensely powerful engine, which powers all of its eight massive wheels, enabling it to navigate in offroad conditions over a variety of rough terrain types, although the vehicle is restricted to operating only in environments which are navigable by wheeled vehicles. Its design stems from the Eternal Army's need for a vehicle capable of operating in the harsh Nelvaanian weather, where winds of up to three hundred kilometers per hour are a common occurrence during the fairly frequent blizzards, conditions which make the operation of speeders and repulsorlift-based vehicles exceedingly dangerous. As such, much like the vast majority of ground vehicles employed by the Eternal Army, the Titan can keep moving towards its objectives under weather which would force speeders to stop, allowing convoys to remain in motion and giving the Nelvaanian military a massive tactical advantage over forces ill-equipped for such hostile environments. Because its size makes it a big, difficult to miss target, the Titan is equipped with considerable protection in the form of thick, heavy, high-density armor plating and a smokescreen generator. For defense, it can be outfitted with a swivel-mounted weapon system that is accessible via a hatch in the roof of the crew compartment, which enables it to fend off, or at least fight back against enemy infantry, although the vehicle is not designed or equipped for dealing with heavy weapons or enemy vehicles. Despite its intended role as a military vehicle, the Titan's versatility has seen it gain success on the Nelvaanian and Confederate civilian markets as well, its characteristics making it an excellent cargo vehicle for hostile environments where less rugged vehicles operate with difficulty. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/gamma-series-titan-pattern-armored-heavy-transport.129242/ Category:Vehicles